


you're my future

by ZinniaRae



Series: Oracle Week 2017 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oracle Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinniaRae/pseuds/ZinniaRae
Summary: Barbara Gordon liked to think she was the type of woman who could handle anything. Throw something at her, no matter what, and she had it handled. Except for this. Five minutes ago, Dick Grayson had brought up something that she didn’t know how to handle.





	you're my future

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Oracle Week, for the prompt 'Family'.

Barbara Gordon liked to think she was the type of woman who could handle anything. Throw something at her, no matter what, and she had it handled. Except for this. Five minutes ago, Dick Grayson had brought up something that she  _ didn’t _ know how to handle; something she never imagined  _ having _ to handle. At least not since the accident. No, this wasn’t a moment of self-pity, like she had experienced in the beginning, this was a moment of complete and utter shock and confusion. Five minutes ago, sweet, sweet,  _ stupid _ Dick Grayson opened his mouth and said something that made her entire world come to a stand-still and her mind seemingly shut down. She had taken the night off, he had the night off. They were watching a movie, eating take-out and then he reached over, paused the damned movie and brought up the question;

‘Why don’t we start a family?’

Six minutes had passed and Dick was staring at her with blue eyes, a gentle face, quietly waiting for her answer and probably blaming himself for bringing up something that seemed so sensitive. What a considerate asshole. Barbara needed to say something, but she couldn’t figure out what. She swallowed, stared at her lap for a moment more before speaking, “Dick,” Her voice was quiet as she searched to find the words to say. What  _ could _ she say? ‘Of course we’ll have a family! Let’s start right away!’ 

If only she could. If only things weren’t the way they were. And okay, maybe now there was a bit of pity involved. Not for herself, the dreams of a normal life for herself were long gone and Barbara had accepted it, became okay with it. She was fulfilled in other ways. But for Dick, who desperately wanted that family he had lost so many years ago. “I...after my accident,” She tried again to speak, reaching over for his hand. “I never thought about having children, I don’t even know if it’s possible or if it would be too difficult or...or if it’s even safe. For me or for a possible child.” She said, chewing on her bottom lip.

“I want to say yes. I want to give you the family you want but Dick, what if I  _ can’t _ ? What if it all goes terribly wrong?” She finally turned to look at him and his face was just as soft, just as understanding as she expected it to be. Asshole. 

“Babs,” He squeezed her hand. “I’m not saying let’s go get started. I mean, I guess it kind of sounded that way. If it takes time, that’s okay. We can go to doctors, we can go to specialists. We can get as many separate opinions as you need before you make an actual decision. And if the decision is a big fat no? If being pregnant means I’d lose you or make you go through insufferable pain? Then there’s other ways. We could always adopt. If there’s anything I learned from my...unique...way of growing up, blood doesn’t make family, Babs. And if you honestly don’t want kids? That’s alright too. Being with you is more than enough for me.”

And that started it, that  _ asshole _ , because tears were brimming her eyes and before she knew it, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Dick wasn’t the guy who was going to say whatever she wanted to hear, he was going to say what he felt. She swallowed, nodding a little bit. “You have to be sure.” She said, almost under her breath. “You have to be sure that if I can’t - if  _ we _ can’t - it’ll be okay.” Barbara added under her breath. “Because if you say so right now? I can handle it. I can deal with that, but if down the line, after hope and tears and pain, you change your mind. I’m not sure I’ll handle it as well.” She admitted.

Reaching out, Dick grabbed her hands, giving them a soft squeeze. “Babs, I’m all in. I just said, no matter what. Whether we have a biological child, an adopted child or no child at all. Alright?” He said, bringing the back of her hand up to his mouth and pressing a soft kiss to it. “I also said there’s no rush because there isn’t. If you need time to actually think about this stuff, then I’ll give you time. It’s a big decision, y’know? It’s not one you have to make right here and now.”

It was a big decision, one Barbara hadn’t given much thought to since her accident. Children seemed completely out of the picture for her, another choice the Joker had taken away. But now, Dick was giving her that light, that possibility. Not to mention, with him. The boy she had loved since before she was even sure what love was. Maybe it was cliched but the decision came easily. It wasn’t one she needed to think about for hours, scour her brain for what was really the  _ right _ choice. “Let’s do it.” She finally said, letting go of his hand to wipe at the tears that were still making their way down her cheek. 

“A-are you sure?” He seemed apprehensive, worried almost. Knowing Dick, he probably thought she was only making the decision for him or that he had backed her into a corner.

Leaning forward, she took his face between her hands, pulling him toward her. She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before pulling away, slowly nodding. “I’m sure, hunk wonder. Let’s do this, let’s have a family.” A mischievous look crossed over her, trying to ignore her cheeks still wet from her tears. “In fact, why don’t we give it a practice run?”

The worry on Dick’s face faded. “Why, Miss Gordon, I think you’re trying to seduce me.” He smirked, sliding off the couch and scooping her into his arms. “And might I say, it’s  _ definitely  _ working.”


End file.
